sportacus's weekness a lazytown fanfic
by swarney
Summary: Sportacus eats a sugar apple that Robbie made but why didn't spartacus get better? you'll have to read to find out what happens to Sportacus


Chapter 1

Sportacus has a sick day

Beep, beep, beep went Sportacus's alarm, he jumped out of bed and was excited to start the day.

Meanwhile Stephaney, Ziggy, Trixie and Pixel were outside playing soccer until stingy decided that the soccer ball was his, and he went to pick up the ball not knowing that Ziggy was about to kick the ball, so stingy bends down to pick it up.

Back at the airship just as Sportacus was about to take a bite of his breakfast his crystal went off, beep, beep, beep,

"oh no someone's in trouble"

he took one bite of sports candy and was ready to go, he did backflips off his airship and his backpack turned into a scoter. He raced down to where the kids were playing and stopped Ziggy before he kicked the ball, he let out a sigh of relief and said

"be careful guys".

 **UUUUUU**

The next day Sportacus was doing some backflips around the town trying to get his daily exercise in, he was about to go back to his airship until he spotted a whole basked full of sports candy, he said to himself "my supply of sports candy is running low, I better grab some to put in my airship."

That night he had an apple before going to bed.

The next morning Sportacus's alarm went off beep, beep, beep, but this time Sportacus didn't jump out of bed he just slowly turned his alarm off and went back to sleep.

 **UUUUUUU**

Stephaney was walking to Ziggy's house to see if he was up and, on the way she tripped on a stick, usually Sportacus would be there to stop her fall but this time he wasn't, she thought "that was strange."

Meanwhile in Sportacus's airship, he was woken up by the sound of the crystal beeping but he was too week to get up and move.

Stephaney ran to Ziggy's house bursting through the door she said to Ziggy that there was something wrong with Sportacus because he didn't come to her rescue and she said that the lights were still off in his airship as she looked up, "you need to help me" she said panicking.

Ziggy came up with an idea, it was to send him a letter, so Stephany and Ziggy wrote a letter that said,

"Sportacus we are just wondering if you're ok please come down if you are, Stephaney and Ziggy."

They ran to the post box almost out of breath,

"here we go", said Stephaney as she shot it out of the sky. The mail that they sent landed on Sportacus giving him a shock as he woke, but he was too week to even open his eyes, but he eventually did and opened the mail,

"oh the kids need me, ugh" he said as he reached for a nearby bucket. Eventually he crawled over to the cockpit with his bucket trying to steer the ship onto the ground to show the kids he was fine.

When he got to the ground he tried to jump and do the splits like he usually does, but unfortunately this time he didn't have the energy he saw Stephaney and Ziggy looking worried. He tried eating another sports candy from his ship, he took one bite and collapsed, Stephaney and Ziggy were worried, Ziggy went to get the others and Stephaney stayed by Sportacus's side she tried everything to wake him up but nothing seemed to work she had a look in the apple that he took a bite out of and it looked like a normal apple, no sugar inside or anything it was normal but she was confused, "how could this hurt Sportacus it's a normal apple".

A short time later Ziggy came back with the others, they were all out of breath.

"Who could do something like this?" said Trixie, …

I know said Stephaney,

Who? said all the kids at the same time,

Robbie Rotten that's who.

"Well where Is he? he's usually doing something or in a disguise."

"Well how about Ziggy and Stingy go to find Robbie Rotten, Trixie can look for sports candy and pixel can you find out what's wrong with this apple," Stephaney handed pixel the apple, "ok he said but what are you going to do?",

Stephaney replied, "I'll stay here and look after Sportacus, I'll make sure nothing else happens to him."

So as everyone left Stephaney tried moving Sportacus onto his bed but he was too heavy, so she took the mattress off his bed and placed it next to him and rolled him onto it, she also put a cold wet towel on his head as he was burning up, but he was shivering so she grabbed his blanket and put it on him, he curled up into it.

 **UUUUUUU**

Ziggy and stingy were looking everywhere for Robbie Rotten but they couldn't find him anywhere, so the decided to go look in his secret layer but he wasn't there either.

Trixie found lots of sports candy in a tree, she tried climbing up but got stuck halfway.

Stephaney could hear a beeping sound coming from Sportacus's chest, she pulled the blanked back and saw the crystal glowing,

"oh no she said someone's in trouble and Sportacus can't help,"

suddenly Sportacus woke up from the sound of his crystal,

"I need to help whoever's in trouble,

"oh no you don't Sportacus" Stephaney said as she was about to take his crystal,

"you need rest I'll save them" she said "you stay here I'll be right back hopefully with normal sports candy."

Stephaney raced to the tree that Trixie was hanging off, Stephaney found a ladder and put it up against the tree, Trixie climbed onto the ladder and started picking the apples off the tree.

"Thanks" she said to Stephaney as she started to walk back to Sportacus.

When she got their pixel was standing next to Sportacus with his laptop, "did you find out what's wrong with Sportacus"? Asked Stephaney,

"ah yes I did but it's not good" said pixel,

"hu? Well what is it",

"well you see what I found was that Sportacus is in a very dangerous sugar meltdown, this apple is disguised to look like a normal apple even the inside.'

"Oh no is he going to survive?" Said Stephaney with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah he should be fine (hopefully) he just needs to get lots of rest, but first we should take him out of that suit it is trenched in sweat and smells like BO."

Just as pixel and Stephaney were about to change Sportacus pixel suggested that it'll be a better idea if Stephaney stepped out of the room conceding that pixel had to change "everything."

Pixel finally finished changing Sportacus into blue shorts he didn't have a t-shirt on because he was very hot,

when Stephaney stepped into the room her cheeks started to go red as she glanced at the shirtless unresponsive superhero.

Then suddenly Ziggy, stingy and Trixie burst into the airship they were all scared and looked worried, Ziggy said that there was a giant tree chasing them so they ran into the airship.

I'll go see who it is" said Stephaney.

Stephaney went outside to find a walking tree going through the town, she raced after it and stepped on the trunk that was dragging along the ground, it revelled Robbie Rotten,

"Robbie Rotten" she yelled,

he turned around with a sudden look of fear,

"you did this didn't you",

"did what…?"

Robbie said with a guilty look,

"you poisoned Sportacus didn't you",

"ahhhh nope I don't recall doing that",

"I know that you would do something like this",

"ok I did it what's the big deal?",

"you almost killed him",

"YES!, wait almost….OMG the stupid spotaflop is still alive, dam it!"

"Wait what did you just say?"

"What I didn't say anything" said Robbie,

"oh yes you did.

Now because you were the one to almost kill Sportacus you have to help us to get him better,

"ok fine said Robbie" with an annoyed look on his face.

 **UUUUUU**

They got to the airship and Sportacus was awake but only barely,

"OMG Sportacus you're awake","

yes, Stephaney but I'm so tired can you please help me onto my bed.

ok she said,

"Robbie can you help us?",

"No!" he replied loudly.

Stephaney look at him with a mean look,

Robbie sighed "fine then can I leave",

"yes you can leave after, you help Trixie to find normal sports candy,

"fine I'll be back."

"Robbie no tricks" Said Sportacus with a half-smile` and a very faint voice.

 **UUUUUU**

A few minutes pass and Robbie and Trixie come back with a whole basket full of sports candy, they gave an apple to Sportacus but he didn't want it so they tried a carrot but he didn't want that either, they left an apple next to him and started to refill his airship. About an hour passed and it was time to eat dinner,

Sportacus still hadn't have touched his apple yet or even moved since he went to bed.

All the kids left Sportacus so he can rest in peace. When the kids came back to check on Sportacus, Stingy noticed that the apple next to him had a bite in it. Sportacus sat up and was looking around rubbing his eyes,

"what happened he said with a crockery voice did I have a meltdown?",

Stephaney replied, "yes you had a really bad meltdown you went unconscious at least 4 times…

just as she finished her sentence she saw Sportacus's eyes roll to the back of his head

'oh no the sugar is still in his system",

just as she was about to grab an apple Sportacus started to convolve and he couldn't control anything. Stephaney quickly ran to Sportacus and placed an apple into his shaking hand, it was shaking so much he couldn't even hold it.

Robbie tried to sneak out of the airship. He thought that no one would notice him because they were all focused on Sportakook, but something in his gut told him not to.

Oh maybe I should stay like I did do this to him I should help.

So he decided to stay. After about an hour of trying to get Sportacus to eat an apple on their last attempt he finally ate it, Stephaney stood up really fast and she looked shocked. Sportacus wasn't convolving anymore and he started to regain conciseness again, His hands and feet still shaking though.

Sportacus are you back? can you hear me? said Stephaney

yes, I'm back I never went anywhere though,

JEASUS CRIST, you almost gave me a heart attack said Stephaney.

Why? what happened? all that I remembered was going to bed after I ate an apple.

Well you see Robbie made new sugar apples that look very normal even the insides,

Robbie rotten said Sportacus as he sat up.

Robbie muted to himself

Can I leave now? Robbie asked

Yes, you can leave said Sportacus with a faint voice. Sportacus checked his energy and it was half full, "I think I'm feeling much better now he said", but a have a massive headache and my hands are shaking.

the kids decided to go home and let Sportacus rest.

First aid kit Sportacus yelled, a part of the wall opened and it reviled a first aid kit that had never been opened before and there was some medicine. Sportacus slowly stood up his legs were shaking. He eventually got to the first aid kit and had some Panadol

I knew this would come in handy. Just as Sportacus was about to grab an apple Robbie walked in,

Robbie what a surprise come in,

How are you? are you still broken?

Sportacus chuckled, I don't think I'm broken but I do feel a little better I still kind of feel like throwing up but I'm sure it'll pass. Anyways why are you here?

Well I felt bad that I did this to you so I came to see how you were.

That's very kind of you Robbie but I think I might go back to bed I'm starting to feel dizzy again.

 **UUUUUU**

The next morning at 8:08, beep, beep, beep went Sportacus's but he was passed out and convulsing again.

The kids went to go find Sportacus, his airship was still on the ground, they went inside his airship to find Robbie sobbing on the ground next to Sportacus' bed and Sportacus convolving again.

Oh no said Stephaney not again ok pixel what do I do?

Go find the mayor and bring him here I'll scan Sportacus and see why he is still convulsing.

Stephaney ran as fast as she could possibly go she ran inside her uncle's house and explained to the mayor what happened. They both sprinted back to Sportacus, Stephaney started to cry.

I think it's time now to call the hospital Milford said, everyone agreed.

Ok ill call them now

 **Operator:** 911 what's your emergency

 **Milford:** our towns superhero is convulsing on and off and he hasn't stopped for 2 straight days.

 **Operator:** ok we'll send an ambulance they should be there as soon as possible. Can you tell me what happened?

 **Milford:** he can't eat sugar otherwise he'll have a meltdown, we realised that our towns Villain gave him sugar but usually if he has sugar we'll give him an apple or some sort of fruit, he restores energy and goes back to normal, he had an apple the first time he convulsed and he stopped then about an hour later he'll convulsed again we have tried everything please help.

 **Operator:** ok the ambulance should be approaching right about now.

The mayor hung up when the paramedics arrived. When they got to Sportacus they imminently gave him medicine that would stop him from convoluting so they could stabilise him and take him to hospital. Stephaney couldn't help herself but cry. The paramedics took Sportacus to hospital Robbie went with him and the mayor and the kids followed the ambulance.

When they got to the hospital they quickly rushed Sportacus to the emergency department. The doctor made Robbie, the mayor, miss busybody and the kids sit in the waiting room.

About two and a half hours later the doctor came out and said

"Ok I have good news and bad news; the good news is that Sportacus is going to make a full recovery the bad news is that he won't be able to move much or do anything active for at least a month or two. He put his spine out of aliment when he was convulsing and he needs surgery to fix it. But we have found out why he was convulsing so much, it was a mixture between food poising and sugar that made Sportacus loose control of his body."

"Can I see him said Stephaney?"

"Yes, he is the second door on the right, I'm sure he will appreciate you coming in."

 **UUUUUU**

About 3 weeks has passed since Sportacus's surgery and he is now able to sit up, he can't move much or walk yet but he making progress. Since Sportacus can't climb Stephaney and the mayor decided that he can stay at their house they made it wheelchair friendly and they even made a special bedroom for Sportacus that has his favourite donor covers and they even made a sport candy section so Sportacus could have an apple whenever he wants.

Everyday Sportacus would go outside wearing his super hero costume, he'll always find a way to play with the kids even if he is wheelchair bound and despite not being able to walk he'll still save someone if there in trouble (most of the time it's Robbie.)

Every night Stephaney helps Sportacus with his physio she helps him stand and try to walk, she did that every night until he could stand without her help.

After about two months Sportacus was out of that wheelchair and could finally walk without help (though he used a walking stick for assistance), he could walk again he could finally move without pain this was the best he felt in a long time.

 **The End**


End file.
